1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which is one of flat panel displays most widely used at present, includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed. A liquid crystal layer is inserted between the pixel electrode and the common electrode.
The liquid crystal display displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes, determining alignments of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
A technique of forming a plurality of microcavities in a pixel and filling the same with liquid crystals to implement a display has recently been developed for the liquid crystal display. Although two sheets of substrates are used in a conventional liquid crystal display, this technique forms constituent elements on only one substrate, thereby reducing weight, thickness, and the like of the device.
Flat panel displays, including liquid crystal displays, perform functions by using various input devices. Recently, an input device disposed with a touch panel has been widely used.
The touch panel may allow a machine, such as a computer, to perform a desired command by writing a character, drawing a picture, or executing an icon through touching a finger or a touch pen (or stylus) on a screen. A display device to which the touch panel is attached can determine whether a user's finger, a touch pen, etc., touches a screen, and then display the touch position information thereof. These touch panels may generally be classified as a resistive type, a capacitive type, and an electro-magnetic (EM) type, according to the sensing method of the touch.
The touch panel may be attached on the upper substrate or the flat layer of the flat panel display, such as the liquid crystal display, or may be implemented in the liquid crystal display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.